


联文·车

by zhiyan233



Category: AWM[绝地求生] - 漫漫何其多 | AWM[Jué Dì Qiú Shēng] - Màn Màn Hé Qí Duō
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 11:13:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20435048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhiyan233/pseuds/zhiyan233





	联文·车

私设.ooc致歉/就是吃个醋做个爱  
花落今天特别惨。  
惨到什么地步呢？  
在外被外人调戏在内被内人操哭。  
简直可以记入猫生史册。  
“今天天气不错。”花落伸手紧了紧披在身上的男朋友的外套，没话找话。  
soso一言不发走在花落身边，冷着的脸上明明白白写着“我生气了”，听见花落说话，一个眼神都没给，反而加快了步子。  
完球。  
花落急着跟上去牵了soso的手，硬是拖着他停下脚步。soso本想端着架子甩开他，余光瞥见花落可怜兮兮的小眼神到底没舍得。  
有路人经过他们，也不禁多看了几眼，好奇这个走在前面一点的男人怎么一脸冷漠，后面跟着的牵着他手的男孩子又小心翼翼的。  
多怪。  
soso顺着那人的视线，目光落到花落身上，他轻啧一声，瞪的人家一脸莫名其妙的快步走开了。  
“别生气了，好不好？”  
“没生你气。”  
“啊？”花落怕他憋着不肯说，轻轻晃他的手，“那你怎么不理我。”  
“气我自己。”  
没保护好你，让你被人欺负。  
花落觉得这话没法接。  
soso一时间说不上自己什么心情，怜惜的抬起花落的手亲了亲他的手背，又冷着脸开始往前走。  
男朋友生气了怎么哄，在线等，特别急。  
“哎…你，”花落走累了，索性直接停下，牵着的手也没放开，被soso的力道一带，整个人踉踉跄跄马路为目的地往地上去。  
soso赶紧回身把人往怀里带，搂着他的腰惩罚性的掐了两下，“干什么呢？”  
“干你！”花落舔舔小尖牙，刚刚才在酒吧受了气，回头还得哄男朋友，当猫没有脾气的哦。  
“你确定？”soso捏捏花落的耳朵，低头凑过去放低声音，“不是我干你？”  
“说什么骚话。”花落挣出来搓搓耳朵，顶着一脸红闷头往前走。  
不多时回到了基地，时间尚不算晚，其余人都趁着假在外面疯，连经理都罕见的不在。soso出去前是在复盘，不知道他们去哪嗨了，他联系了经理知道他们一行人在k歌，soso大方的直接打钱过去，附言：吃顿宵夜再回来。  
联想到全基地只有soso和花落，经理心里明镜似的，回了个OK的手势。  
（别问经理怎么知道花落，问就是9102了，大家接受能力极好。）  
soso收了手机，大大方方往电脑椅上一坐，抬头看着面前亦步亦趋跟着自己，想哄自己的花落。  
花落被他看的心虚，手指无措的揉着衣角，左右也没想明白自己到底哪做错了，男朋友生气了该怎么哄。  
“队长。”花落脆生生的叫了一句，平常花落在soso面前骚的没边，不是亲就是摸，这会儿soso生气了，他一下倒不知道该怎么做了。  
花落颤巍巍的抬起膝盖放在soso张开的两腿的缝隙间，手主动楼上人的脖子。soso还是那样似笑非笑的看着他，两人四目相对，花落从他的眼睛里看出了些玩味。  
soso也不催促，努力压着面上的笑意，欣赏小猫略带焦急的表情，被他犹犹豫豫想亲自己又不敢凑上来的可怜样儿，挠的心坎痒。  
花落一番心理建设之后，闭上眼睛对着soso微张的嘴唇印了上去，原以为soso会主动伸舌头过来，这样人也算哄好了，没成想soso山似的，一动不动，还是靠在椅子上，半睁着眼睛看他。  
“你…”花落眼神乱飘，脸又红起来了。  
他又凑上去，伸着舌尖舔上soso的唇缝，又咬咬soso的下唇，搂着soso脖子的手也微微收紧。抬眼正对上soso的视线，见他温温柔柔的瞧着自己，又开始不好意思了。  
soso见好就收看花落又害羞着要退开，手托着他的后脑勺，加深了这个吻，缠上花落欲退的舌头，唇齿相交。  
一吻毕，soso又恢复方才的姿态，花落也琢磨不透他到底想干嘛，秉着不懂就问的好学态度，“你，还生气嘛？”  
“嗯。”  
“…那要怎么样？”花落恍然想起上次soso给他看的一个帖子：没有什么是操一顿不能解决的，如果有，那就两顿。当时soso还笑着问他“你说是不是？”  
对上soso那意味不明的眼神，花落觉得自己明白了，这是要卖身啊，不就是被草一顿么，小问题。  
“那我们…回房间好不好。”  
“不好。”  
“？？？”  
soso摁着想跑的花落，他知道花落并非真的想跑，不然早变成小猫跑的没影了，只是有些抗拒在训练室这种公共的地方做爱。他嘴角噙着一抹笑，手往花落的裤腰探去，勾着内裤边扯开点距离，又松手叫它弹回去，撞在腰际发出一声轻响。  
花落跟着颤了一下，似是嗔怪地看了soso一眼，被人捏着下巴又狠亲了一顿，分开时，水润的嘴唇有些红肿。  
“不喜欢在这？”  
“不喜欢！”花落看soso松口，以为可以回房间，抢答似的回了一句。  
事情当然没那么简单，soso一把抱起花落往会议室的方向去。花落也马上明白soso的意图，呼吸一颤，变成一只小猫趴在soso手臂上，尾巴一翘作势要逃。  
“不是说要哄我？”  
胸腔随着他说话起伏震动，花落半个身子贴着soso的胸膛，险些被震先去。  
花落不动了，乖乖伏在原位，还讨好的去舔soso的手背，猫科动物的舌头有小小的倒刺，错过皮肤，带起一阵微痒的触感。soso不为说动，已然往会议室去，他两指捏住花落舔舐自己的舌头，轻轻捻着，如愿听到小猫呜咽似的哼唧了几声，才松开手指。  
会议室有一面不大的窗户，窗帘没有拉上，月光透着玻璃照进来，倒也看得清东西，soso索性没有开灯，他反身锁了门把花落放在会议室的长桌上。  
“还是这样？”soso长腿一迈早到椅子上，伸出食指点点花落的猫猫头。  
“喵…”花落也不说话了，腻着嗓子叫了一声，抬起前爪去蹭soso的手心。  
“快点儿。”soso收了手，一副你不变也得变的样子，又大老爷似的靠到椅背上。  
花落无法，只能变回来坐在桌子上，还没来得及往下跳，就被soso一手揽上腰，另一手顺着腰腹往上摸索。  
soso指尖碰到花落乳头，拇指轻按在上面搓揉。  
花落轻喘一声，咬着嘴唇别开眼不去看soso。他犹豫着抬手想按住男朋友往自己内裤里伸的手，最终还是老老实实按在桌上没动。  
“真可爱。”soso一笑，拉着花落的手示意他下来。  
花落早被他上上下下的动作撩拨的腿软，下了桌子就直往地上跪。  
soso扶着花落让他转身趴在桌子上，一把把他的裤子连着内裤拉到膝盖，“腿岔开，屁股翘高。”  
不大的声音在空旷的会议室扩散，花落羞得把脸藏在臂弯里，却还是依言照做。  
soso坐在椅子上挪都没挪，抬手朝正对着自己的挺翘屁股而去，先揉捏几下富有弹性手感极佳的臀肉，留下几道淡红指印后，食指并着中指滑入股沟里。  
果然，已经湿透了。  
soso捻捻被体液浸的透亮的手指，瞧着花落半撑起身子回头看自己，于是恶趣味的伸舌头舔了指尖。  
soso他…他竟然…舔…  
花落眼睛蓦然瞪大，脸瞬间红的像熟透了，愣愣地转回头，喉咙里压抑着哼了几声，可以说羞愤欲死。  
“害羞了？自己湿成这样，有什么好羞的？润滑剂的钱都省了不少呢。”soso不轻易放过他，言语上接着刺激花落。花落在这些事情上总是放不开，如今逮到机会，得好好治治他。“来自己扩张。”  
“嗯？”带上了催促的意味。  
想也知道soso一定在背后一脸玩味的看着自己，花落索性闭眼装瞎。他支起上半身，忍着强烈的羞耻感，抖着手指去侵犯自己的小穴。  
手所触及之处，皆被自己的体液浸的光滑湿润，花落手抖得更厉害了，被烫到似的想要退缩，却被soso一把按住，捏着手指往穴口送。  
两个指节推送进去，内里温热紧致，收缩着包裹自己的手指，花落快要哭出来了，给自己做这种事情他实在不能适应。虽后他呼吸一窒很快没法想别的了，soso也探了根手指进来。  
男人的手指修长，指腹有薄茧，引着花落的手指去刺戳他的敏感点。快感和羞耻冲撞，花落终是没忍住叫了出来，声音却又很克制，不知道谁占了上风。  
手指的抽插只能说是调情，硬的发烫的性器顶进来，才叫做爱。  
手指带来的快感很快不能让花落满足，他低低的呻吟里逐渐出现不满和催促的声调。  
soso熟知花落的想法，抽出手指在他的臀肉上画圈，满意的看见他因为瘙痒而绷紧肌肉，“需要什么，就自己来拿。”  
欲望烧毁理智，驱逐羞耻，把人往炽热滚烫的罪恶中拉扯。  
花落颤着腿转身，眼眶红红，看着soso的眼神不可谓不委屈。soso不为所动，两手搭在椅子扶手上，看了一眼自己胯间支起的帐篷，又看了看花落，意图不说自明。  
“干什么…就知道欺负我…”花落解开soso的皮带，扯开外裤，就看到被体液浸湿颜色暗了大片的内裤，动作不算温柔的拉下内裤，他渴盼的东西直冲冲立在眼前了。  
花落一手向后撑着桌子，抬起一条腿搭在soso搭着扶手的胳膊上，空闲的手虚握了几下才下定决心握上soso的性器。  
本想着慢慢把那物什吞吃进去，花落却高估了自己，伞状的顶端刚进入，他就失了力气，踩在地上的腿一软，直接把性器吞没。  
“啊…”这一下正中红心，花落濒死的一般，头仰靠在身后的桌上大口喘息，脸侧嘴角还有星星点点的白，是他自己刚刚射出来的东西。  
soso把花落两条腿都揽过来，将人搂在怀里，温温柔柔亲他的嘴角，却被花落报复似的咬了下唇。  
“哟，小猫生气了？”  
“哪敢，您这气都没消呢。”  
soso笑，抱着花落站起来，把他放到会议室的长桌上，拉着花落一条长腿，亲一口他的脚踝，身下不打招呼就开始一记记地狠顶。  
“啊… ！草…我…你…soso！”  
“着急啦？这不是，正操着呢吗？”  
soso故意曲解花落的意思，看他气的要骂自己，可是嘴唇张张合合都是好听的叫声，笑得一脸温柔，身下的动作越发狠了。  
到最后花落被草的哪还有心思计较soso欺负自己，一口一个老公叫的soso恨不得死他身上。  
事后花落抱着昏昏欲睡的花落，让他再叫一声老公，花落半梦半醒之间，软着嗓音叫了一声，差点又要去洗个澡。  
都…都射进来了…出事了怎么办？  
soso听着花落的梦呓，柔柔笑着亲亲他的额头，“我负责，怎么样我都负责。”  
赶在一众人发现之前，soso到监控室删了几段记录。废话，我老婆那么好看的样子是你们能看的？你配吗？


End file.
